Crusher God Uda
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40425 |no = 572 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 87 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 42, 47, 52, 57, 62, 67, 72 |normal_distribute = 16, 14, 14, 14, 14, 14, 14 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78 |bb_distribute = 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |sbb_distribute = 10, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A god that was once imprisoned for having committed a grave crime. Setting many cities ablaze, he invaded the Sama Kingdom. Upon hearing that the leader of the Sama Kingdom army was a former pirate, he sought to challenge him one on one, but that man was struck down by someone else right in front of him. Being attacked with pure hatred by a female pirate instead, he realized that the male pirate had played right into a trap set by the gods. It is said that after this, Uda left the area with a dissatisfied look on his face. |summon = My path is the path of battle. When that is over, what path should I follow? I guess a new path walking alongside people doesn't sound so bad... |fusion = Ugh, so I have to depend on your power again after all...? In that case, I shall follow your orders! Bring me new tribute! |evolution = You, who have acknowledged my existence! This is the power of the god that attacks the heavens! May there be a downpour with rumbling thunder! | hp_base = 4320 |atk_base = 1480 |def_base = 1480 |rec_base = 1310 | hp_lord = 6032 |atk_lord = 1950 |def_lord = 1950 |rec_lord = 1702 | hp_anima = 6775 |rec_anima = 1504 |atk_breaker = 2148 |def_breaker = 1752 |atk_guardian = 1752 |def_guardian = 2148 |rec_guardian = 1603 |def_oracle = 1851 | hp_oracle = 5735 |rec_oracle = 1999 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 14 |ls = Ares' Excelsior |lsdescription = Huge boost in BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = One on One |bbdescription = 12 combo Thunder elemental attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 160 |sbb = Last Trade |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & boost to BC drop rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40424 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Fallen Gods |addcatname = Uda 3 }}